qu'il est difficile de se dire je t'aime
by kit-a-ronron-cat
Summary: Petite songfic sur ron et hermione. c'est fleur bleue mais on aime non? venez jeter un ptit coup d'oeil


_**Petite songfic sur la magnifique chanson de Pierre Rapsat. J'en profite pour dire que j'ecris une fic "Harry Potter et le triangle d'or" et que je ne demande qu'a m'ameliorer, alors les review sont les bienvenues :) **_

Ronald Weasley était perdu dans ses pensées. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Quand tout avait-il basculé ? Quand avait-il fauté ?

_Suis-je le prisonnier du hasard_

_Perdu au milieu de nulle part ?_

_A me demander « pourquoi c'est moche ? »_

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche_

Depuis des années, ils se disputaient. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre, c'est que les apparences étaient trompeuses. C'était si évident, qu'il était fou d'elle. Puis, il se morigéna. Tout était de sa faute ! Il avait toujours contemplé les choses de loin, il avait toujours refusé d'agir ! Il avait toujours réagi trop tard. C'était un autre qui l'avait emmenée au bal, c'était un autre qui l'avait embrassée, qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Et lui, à chacun de ses nouveaux petits amis, il s'était éloigné un peu plus. Il aurait du se battre, la conquérir, au lieu de fuir. Elle en valait la peine ! Il aurait du tout risquer, tout braver pour cette fée, cette princesse. Sa princesse…Et maintenant, il était trop tard…

_Est-il trop tôt ?_

_Est-il trop tard ?_

_Je comprends plus rien à cette histoire_

_Maladroit, vers toi_

_Je m'approche_

_Les mains plongées dans les poches_

Il avait essayé, pourtant. Combien de fois s'était-il approché d'elle avec la ferme intention de lui dire ! Et puis il la voyait, et il ne pouvait plus. Elle le paralysait, le rendait fou. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Tout le monde le lui disait : « Allons, Ron, ce n'est pas si difficile ! ». Et pourtant, lui n'y parvenait pas. Pour ça, il se détestait encore plus…

_Qu'il est difficile_

_Qu'il est parfois difficile_

_De se dire je t'aime_

_D'oser se dire je t'aime_

_Deux mots faciles mais si fragiles qu'ils restent_

_Qu'ils restent accrochés à mes lèvres, à mes lèvres_

Elle le regardait, lui la fixant, très rouge et gêné. Elle lui demandait s'il allait bien. Il lui répondait toujours que oui, qu'il allait bien, et puis il partait presque en courant. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il était malheureux. Cet amour débordait de ses yeux, il était là presque depuis toujours, et jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi lourd. Parce que ces deux mots, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les dire. Ils resteraient toujours là, comme un miel amer sur sa bouche.

_Je n'aurais plus le goût de vivre_

_Si je ne connaissais ce sentiment_

_Je me ficherais d'être libre_

_Si t'étais pas là et pourtant_

_Faut-il aller au bout de ses larmes _

_Pour comprendre mieux cette expérience ?_

_Laisser les mains au-dessus des flammes_

_Pour mieux en connaître le sens ?_

Et pourtant, il tenait plus que tout à cet amour. C'était la meilleure partie de lui-même. Cela lui laissait entrevoir quelque chose de plus grand que lui-même, quelque chose d'unique. Il serait mort par amour, il pourrait se damner au nom de cet amour. Mais la nuit, quand il se réveillait en sueur, poursuivi par des cauchemars d'amour sans avenir, il voulait abandonner. Parfois seul dans son lit, il goûtait au sel de ses larmes. Il aurait voulu qu'Hermione les aspire, de sa petite bouche rose, qu'elle mette sa petite main sur son front, pour apaiser ses tourments. Et il en devenait fou.

_Qu'il est difficile_

_Qu'il est parfois difficile_

_De se dire je t'aime_

_D'oser se dire je t'aime_

_Deux mots faciles mais si fragiles qu'ils restent_

_Qu'ils restent au bord de mes lèvres, de mes lèvres_

Un jour, elle avait dit qu'elle partait. Sans explications. Elle avait besoin d'air, d'espace. Il ne comprenait pas, cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle vivait seule depuis trois mois. Elle avait rompu avec un énième petit ami. Pourquoi de l'espace ? Elle partait en France, si loin, si loin de lui, pensait-il. Il avait fait comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Elle était libre, il n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Mais il aurait voulu le faire. Harry lui disait de ne pas la laisser partir.

-Si tu la laisses cette fois, tu la perdras vraiment.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle est libre. Il répétait sans cesse cette formule. Elle est libre…Elle est libre.

-T'es trop bête Ron ! Harry terminait inlassablement la conversation de cette manière. Et il le laissait seul, face à ses regrets. Et pourtant, il n'y pouvait rien ! C'était simplement si difficile, si difficile de lui dire « Je t'aime ».

_Qu'il est difficile_

_Qu'il est parfois difficile_

_De se dire je t'aime_

_D'oser se dire je t'aime_

_Deux mots faciles ooh si fragiles qu'ils restent_

_Qu'ils restent au bord de mes lèvres, de mes lèvres_

Et maintenant, ils étaient tous à la gare pour lui dire au revoir. Sa famille, Harry, il y avait même Neville et Luna. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux en faisant ses adieux à tout le monde. Quand vint son tour, elle l'embrassa juste sur la joue. Sans rien dire. Elle évitait son regard. Il ressentait encore plus vivement les conséquences de sa lâcheté. Comment ferait-il si Hermione évitait toujours son regard ? Qu'était la vie sans ses yeux ? Harry lui fit les gros yeux. Il avait abandonné l'idée que son ami parle à Hermione, mais comptait bien lui montrer qu'il lui en voulait ! Lui, il observait ses chaussures. C'était là, au bord de ses lèvres. Ca ne voulait pas passer. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Hermione monta ses valises avec l'aide d'Harry. Il était presque l'heure. Elle grimpa le marchepied. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Ron put lire la déception dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna, elle allait partir chercher un compartiment. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

-NON !

Elle fit demi-tour. Elle l'observa, le visage lisse de toute expression. Les autres attendaient. Irait-il jusqu'au bout ?

-Ne pars pas, hermione…

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle attendait.

_Suis-je le prisonnier du hasard_

_Perdu au milieu de nulle part ?_

_Maladroit j'essaie, je m'accroche_

_Je veux te le dire : approche !_

-Je t'aime, merde Hermione ! Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Reste…Il était essoufflé. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de dire « Je t'aime » ?

Hermione balanca ses valises d'un coup de pied. Elle descendit le marchepied, et se jetta à son cou. Elle lui murmura un délicieux « Tu en a mis du temps ». Ron la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Un contrôleur l'apostropha :

-Mademoiselle, le train va partir.

Il la regarda, anxieux. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser ?

-Je ne pars plus, monsieur.

Et là, ce fut le plus beau moment de sa vie. Il aurait voulu l'enfermer dans une petite bouteille, pour ne jamais oublier le goût de leur premier baiser. Les petites lèvres roses de cette fée, qui aspirait ses larmes. Elle caressa sa joue doucement, et il oublia tous ses tourments.

_**Vous n'avez rien oublie? Hm? **_


End file.
